Iron
by Tigershark431
Summary: An idea for a story I just wanted to post, let me know if I should continue. It features a human boy name Drake, whose not the typical hero, and a certain princess of the Iron Golem. Mob Talkers included.


**Sorry about the grammar in advance it is probably terrible.** **This is an idea for a story I have I just wanted to write the first chapter down. Will feature Mob Talkers**

The familiar sound of crumbling cobblestone filled the air, as an iron pickaxes struck the stone repeatedly. After a couple minutes the noise stopped and only darkness remained. However there was a surge of light as three tortures were placed on the surrounding cobblestone, revealing a 4 by 4 vacant box's. Well almost vacant, in the center there stood a boy, no older than 17, that stood out from his cubic world. He appeared to be 5'7, with white skin. The boy looked skinny, and his dark green shirt hung loosely around his wiry frame. He looked around the mined out box's curiously before a frowned appeared on his face, and disappointed filled his eyes. He stored the pickaxes away and then took out a golden watch that showed a sun slowly setting as darkness appeared on the edge. The boy's body shook with fear and he bolted up a the staircase he had mined out. Once he reached the top he looked towards his left, spotting a small wooden hut. He ran towards the hut and rushed inside, slamming the oak door behind him. Looking out from one of his windows, he noticed the sun hovering right above the horizon. Despite being safe inside his own house, with plenty of time left until nightfall, the boy still seemed terrified, and he hurried towards his bed throwing the covers over his head. The boy always liked to go to sleep before night would start, he didn't like to hear the noise of the monster that were to come.

The boy's name is Drake Riker, and he is a regular human in the land of Minecraftia. He lives by a hut near a mountain which he mines everyday looking for material to craft. Drake was no warrior, and enjoyed a quiet peaceful life in his hut. He hated the dark for he knew that was when the monsters roamed, and he had a deep fear of them all. His days were repetitive, he'd wake up, go harvest a few carrots in the garden next to his wooden home, and then he'd head for the mine. He'd trade his material he found in the mine with the nearby village for books and meat. It was a boring life for most, but for Drake he found this life peaceful and safe. He didn't want to be a hero or a warrior, he knew he couldn't be one anyway, he was a wimp and was afraid of his own shadow. Drake had no crave for adventure and was happy to continue his daily routine. But, alas, dark forces have been stirring from far below the over world that the boy called home, and an adventure was about to choose him.

 **Drake's POV**

My body woke up at the same time everyday, just when the sun began to illuminate the sky. I threw the blanket of my body, and let the sunlight flow through the window, allowing my body to be enveloped by its safe rays. Once I rose from my bed, and headed over to my chest, grabbing my daytime clothes and I set of 3 Iron pickaxes, along with some torches. Once a got dressed I head for my door, pickaxes in hand. I smiled happily once the daylight from outside hut my face, and I headed over to my nearby garden. I only had five carrots growing at a time, and from the looks of it, none of them seemed quite ready to harvest. I frowned slightly at this, but did not want it to ruin my day. I walked from the garden towards the mountain, to enter the mine. It was a short walk to my mine, barely a two minute walk. I had purposely set it up close to my house, in order to make sure I didn't get caught outside at night. I shivered at the thought of being outside the safety of my house when the moon filled the sky. I did not even want to imagine being at the mercy of zombies, skeletons, spiders, and creepers. I did not hesitate entering the opening of my mine, dissenting quickly. I reached the 4 by 4 area I had mined the day before, and looked at the three walls. I placed my iron pickaxes on the ground in the middle of the underground box's

 _Show me where to go today_ , I thought as I spun the pickaxes on the floor. The tool spun quickly for the first few seconds, until physics took over and it began to slow down dramatically. Eventually it came to a stop on the curved edge of the pieces pointed to the wall parallel to the staircase I entered. _Straight ahead it is, thank you old buddy_ I pick up the tool in my hand and go over to the wall it pointed at and began mining a 2 by 2 tunnel straightforward. I would swap between mining and placing a torch and eventually got into a good rhythm of exchanging the two. This process went on for a few hours, and I was finding the usual material i came across daily, such as iron, coal, and flint. I checked my watch, and looked to see the sun halfway in the sky. I glanced back nervously at the tunnel I made.

 _I still have loads of time to mine before I go to the village to trade_ , I thought, wanting to make sure I didn't get caught traveling when the sun went down. _But I should play it safe and only mine 4 more blocks down, that way I'll have plenty of time to get there and back to my house_.

I struck the cobblestone wall, and in a matter of minutes I had dug out a small tunnel 4 blocks deep. I took out a torch and placed it on a nearby wall. As the burning coal illuminated the surrounding blocks, I gasped with shock, as a certain block glowed green in front of me. It was emerald, and before my brain had a chance to register the importance behind this find, my arm had already raised my pickaxes and struck the block. After a few swings the mineral shattered revealing a perfectly formed emerald. I grabbed onto the rock and put it into my pocket. I ran back towards the opening to the mine with a childlike smile on my face, with only one thought going through my mind. _I have enough, I finally have enough_ Once I sprinted as fast as I could back to my hut. When I entered I did not even bother to close the door. I ran towards my bed, and underneath it I pulled out the chest I had hidden underneath it for so many years. I open it without hesitated, and was met with the beautiful sight of 9 green emerald staring back at me. I reached into my pocket and placed my newest addition into the block.

"And you make ten", I declared joyously.

It had taken years, but I had finally reached ten emeralds. I grabbed the chest and hefted it to my chest. My arms strained under its weight, but I had so much adrenaline I hardly cared about my muscles begging me to stopped. I walked out of my house, and turned west, I needed to head for the villages now. A few years ago, when I was in the villages trading a few iron blocks, I noticed the most beautiful sight known to man through a shop window. It was a diamond Pickaxes that glowed purple with efficiency magic. I must have stared in wonder at the shop window for a solid ten minutes, because the next thing I knew the owner came out and tapped me on the shoulder asking me if I was going stare at the tool all day or actually buy it. I shook my head eagerly, and the villager sighed, then asked for ten emeralds. I nearly broke down crying after I heard that. I had only two pieces of the rare mineral at the time, and had to walk away in disappointment. Every Time I went to the villages I always stopped by that store to make sure the pickaxes was still there, and was relieved to spot the glowing tool.

"And today's the day I finally get it", I smiled As I walked through the forest, I began judging how long it would take me to reach the village. Do to the increase weight I was caring I figured it would be a good thirty minute walk before I arrived. I looked up at the sun in fear, but noticed it was just starting its descent from its highest point.

 _I have plenty of time_

 ** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As my walk neared its conclusion, I could feel my adrenaline finally begin to run out, and my aching muscles finally began to scream loud enough that I had to notice. My pace began to slow, and I was on the verge of sitting down for a short rest, when I noticed the top of the village houses on the horizon. With new found determination I hefted the chest closer to my chest and quicken up my pace despite my arms and legs protest. As I neared the entrance of the village, I saw that there appeared to be nobody outside. The streets appeared vacant, and the few windows I could see through didn't seem to have anybody inside.

 _I've never seen the village this quiet before_

I walked down the street slowly, wondering where the heck everybody was. The village was completely vacant. A frowned grazed my face when I saw that the store with the pickaxes was empty. My temper began to rise, I have saved up for three years for this tool, and now nobody's here to buy it from. I stormed away from the store, chest in hand, searching for anybody in town. I checked every street, to see if there was any signs of life. I was met with none. After checking the entire north half of the town, I headed south. I entered the southern area of the villages and noticed that the sun was approaching the horizon. Fear spread through my body, I had to get home.

 _I'll head back here first thing tomorrow morning_

I turned around to head back home when the silence of the town was interrupted. A sickening sound of rattling bones filled my ears and I froze up immediately. That was a sound everybody on the over world was familiar with, the sound of rattling bones signal one of the most feared monster in Minecraftia, the skeletons. This shouldn't be possible, there's still daylight outside they can't survive right now. Not wanting to even head towards the source of the noise, I picked up my chest full of emeralds and starting jogging towards the town exits. Once I passed back into the north half of town I was met with a sight that made me drop my chest in fear. Down the street, not even ten blocks away, were three skeletons. However they didn't look like normal skeletons. In books I have seen pictures of the white archers that roam the over world at night, but these undead beings in front of me were different, they had dark grey bones, and instead of a bow, they had stone swords in their hand. The most terrifying thing was the fact that despite being in direct sunlight they did not burst into flames, and they were looking right at me. I froze in fear, and my knees buckled causing me to fall to the ground. Fear spread through my entire body and I was to afraid to even move. The skeletons approached slowly towards, sending out bone chilling moans.

 _H-h-h-how_

I could barely even think that one word as the skeletons grabbed hold of my feet. I expected them to stab there sword through me, but they just started dragging me to the southern part of town. Still frozen in fear, I did not even fight off the skeletons as they easily dragged my body through the town. My body scraped the road as I laid at the mercy of the monsters. As they brought me into a wide plain right outside the town. When I finally lifted my head, I regretted the action immediately. The grey skeletons were dragging unconscious bodies of the villagers into a purple portal surrounded by obsidian. I started shaking with fear. I've heard legends of a portal that acted as a bridge between the over world and the nether, a land of monsters more dangerous and terrifying than anything in Minecraftia. I stared in absolute horror as the mobs dragged the villagers into the portal. Tears filled my eyes, they were sending me to the nether to, that seemed like a fate worse than death. Experiencing the hell of the Nether is told to be like a never ending nightmare. Water began leaking from my eyes, as the tears spread down my cheek. I open my mouth and I could only mutter one phrase "Please no", I said meekly. The skeleton dragging me looked back, almost surprised that I began speaking. His hollowed out eyes sockets glared at me, then his bone lips creaked as he gave off a sinister smile. I knew at that moment I was in a fate far worse than death. Whatever these beings had in store for me I was helpless to stop it. The last villager was dragged into the portal and the skeletons began filling in after them. The skeleton dragging me was the only one left, and with that sinister smile still on his phase he began dragging me towards the portal. I scrunched my eyes shut, streams of tears still pouring out my face, I don't want to see what horrors await me in the hell hole this skeletons came from. I heard the hum of the portal before me and I waited for the gateway to pass over me. But all of a sudden the skeleton stopped, I open my eyes and checked to see if I enter the nether, but saw the similar blue sky above me. My legs then came crashing down from the skeletons hands, as I heard a stone sword be unsheathed from its scabbard. I looked upward, and saw the skeleton staring out in front of him, his taunting smile completely gone. I followed his line of sight and was shocked to see what appeared to be another human. Before us stood a girl, but she was not like any other girl I have ever seen. She seemed to be a few inches taller then me, and the longer I looked the more I realized she couldn't be human. Her skin was a light gray, matching the color of my iron pickaxes. Her hair was the same color as her skin, and it was cut neatly just below her chin, and she had vine surrounding her right leg traveling up her body. On top of her head she wore a hat, but it looked strangely like the face of one of those Iron Golems I have seen in books. Her eyes were slightly pink, and were fixed on the nether mob in hatred.

The skeleton began looking between me, the portal, and the girl. It looked like he was weighing his options, to see if he could make it to the portal with or without me. His confusion only lasted a few seconds before he gave of a grunt of annoyance before bolting towards the portal by itself. The skeletons speed was incredible and it only had a couple meters to travel to escape into the nether… but he wasn't fast enough. The grey color girl dashed over to the portal in a blur, and before I could even process what happened she stood in front of the skeleton blocking the portal. The skeleton froze, and it's empty eye sockets seemed to widen in both fear and surprise. It pulled out its stone sword, but the weapon seemed to rattle in its hand, the mob was shivering in terror. The girl's eyes narrowed at the undead soldier, and almost dared it to make a move. The skeleton hesitantly raised his sword above his head, and then brought it down faster than any human warrior could ever dream of replicating. The girl didn't even attempt to move, she stood still as the sword raced towards her. The sharpened stone made contact with her shoulder, but, to my surprise, the sword snapped in half. If was as if it hit as wall of iron. The skeleton look at its broken weapon in absolute terror. It began backing away, shaking the whole time. It was hopeless for the mob. The girl's arm shot forward around the creatures bone neck, and I could hear it begin to crack under the intense grip. She lifted the skeleton up in the air, and then she spun it around and slammed the undead monster into the obsidian wall making up the outline of the portal. The mobs rib cage broke under the pressure of being thrown into the material, and it gave out aloud shriek. The girl felt no pity for the creature however, because she quickly raised her hand and shot a fist towards the skeletons head. The skull shattered on impact, and the fist kept traveling as if the bone was nothing but air. It struck the obsidian the mob was placed against, and the hardest material, known to every being in the over world crumpled beneath her fist. With the loss of the obsidian block the portal produced a high pitched noise that forced me to cover my ears, before the purple portal evaporated in the air. The atmosphere then became completely silent.

During the entire fight, if you could call it that, I was frozen in my spot on the ground. I stared in relief, and a little fear, as the girl destroyed my skeleton captor.

 _What's going on? Who is she? Is she going to attack me?_

The girl slowly turned around and studied the town, and her eyes that were filled with hatred when looking at the mob, now looked sadden.

"I-I w-was too late", The girl whisper, her voice barely audible for me to hear. She almost sounded like it was her fault that this happen.

As she looked around, her eyes eventually landed upon me and her eyes widen in surprise. I stared back at her, and my mouth opened up, as I tried to say something, but nothing came. She quickly came over and bent down to and offered me a hand. I slowly reach out to grab it, but my arm shook in fear the whole time. She seemed to notice.

"I-I won't hurt you, I promise", Her voice was still quiet and she seemed to be shy.

Despite the shyness in her voice, it sounded reassuring at the same time. I took the hand. Her skin felt hard and cold as if I was gripping iron. She then lifted us up, and when we were standing I was able to confirm she was an inch or two taller. Taking in a few deep breath, I tried my best to calm. My head was full of questions since I saw the dark skeletons, but my voice only allowed me to ask one as I stood in front of the strange, yet beautiful girl. "W-who are you?", "My voice came out shyly. She looked at me, surprised a little by my sudden decision to finally speak. She brought her hands together and she open her mouth speaking once again nervously. "I'm R-Rosa, princess of the Iron Golems"

 **I apologize again for the grammar. Let me know if I should continue the story, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
